Risky Safety Song's
Please enjoy these 2 songs from Omishi Magical Theater Risky Safety ''(Ending song)Listening To The Wind Of Dawn/Yoake No Kaze Kiki Nagra '' Even when everything seems hopeless,On a night when you feel like you're going to cry,Words that seem so trivial,When i string them together,I long to tell somebody,Such a little flame has been ignited,In my body,Now finally maybe i can show my gentle side,Eyes so close to tears,I remember,How you held me,And how your smile always reflected the sky,When i feel something deep down inside of me,My heart wanders around in the darkness with,Disconsolate passion,Melted like the twilight,My wordless thoughts,Spread all over the room,Now your palm,Smells like a flower,I can't explain it well but,Inside i felt a little bit of,Warmth,When i listen to the sound of the wind,The town at dawn,Is very peaceful,It gives birth,To many new dreams all at once,Continuing on forever,The clear sky one day,If you follow your dream,It will come true,Such a little flame has been ignited,In my body,Today at last maybe i can show my gentle side,Eyes so close to tears,I remember,How you held me,And how your smile always reflected the sky,I remember,How you held me,And how your smile always reflected the sky. (played during episode 23)Because We're Here/Koko Ni Iru Kara {R}=Risky~{S}=Safety~{R&S}=Risky and Safety {S}Eternity {R}Events {S}Sun {R}Iradescent moon {S}Coincidence {R}Destiny {S}Joy {R}Tears {R&S}Let's dream {R&S}It's lonely to wait for someone a long time {R}Wanting to fly away wanting to be sure sometime... {S}Here i will {R}Definitely {S}Meet {R}Part {S}Communicate {R}Smile {S}Like the quiet breeze with you {R}The mysterious birth of stars {R&S}Unbearable,unbearable encounter just the individual's gentle life to look upon {R]The same dream {S}The same dream {R}The same tomorrow {R}Even if we give up {R&S}Our joint future will bring us together now what a wonderful thing that is {R}We're here...because we're here {S}Resting {R}Awakening {S}By the water's edge {R}Burned to ashes {S}Silence {R}Screams {S}Light {R}Shadow {R&S}Illuminating {R&S}Because of our separate wings {R}Really anyone,a sad gallery of loneliness {S}Even when you're hurt {R}Deep {S}Darkness {R}Going {S}Deeper {R}You'll want to capture your dreams {S}Someday {R}The mysterious birth of stars {R&S}Unbearable,unbearable encounter just the individual's gentle life to look upon {R&S}With these wings {R}With all our strength {R}I want to outrun {R&S}Our joint future our present will be united,even if we're separated {S}We'll still love each other {R}We're here...because we're here. {S}Eien {R}Setsuna {S}Taiyo {R}Tonari tsuki {S}Guzen {R}Sadame {S}Yookobi {R}Namida {R&S}Yume miyou {R}Sabishii no wa {S}Dareka o machishisugi takara {R}Tonde yuki takute tashikametakute itsuka koko de... {S}Konobashi de anata ni {R}Kitto {S}Deai {R}Wakare {S}Tsugeru {R}Hohoemu shizukana {S}Kaze no yoni {R}Hoshi ga umareru fushigi sae {R&S}Kanawanai {S}Meguri {R}Meguri {S}Aeru {R&S}Tatta hitori no hitotsu kiri no yasashii inochi mitsumeteru {R}Onaji yume o {S}Onaji yume o {R}Onaji ashita o {R}Akirametemo {R&S}Tagai no mirai sorezore no ima o itsu kushimetara nante suteki na {S}Koto kashira {R}Koko ni iru...koko ni iru kara {S}Madoromi {R}Mezame {S}Mizuteni {R}Moe tsukite {S}Shizukesa {R}Sakebi {S}Hikari o {R}Kage o {R&S}Terashi dasu {R}Setsunai no wa {S}Betsu betsu no tsubasa no sei {R}Honto wa dare demo samishii gariya no hitori bochi {S}Kizutsuita toki demo {R}Fukai {S}Yami o {R}Susume {S}Yume o {R}Tsukamaetai kara {S}Itsu no hika {R}Hoshi ga umareru fushigi sae {R&S}Kanawanai {S}Meguri {R}Meguri {S}Aeru {R&S}Tatta hitori no hitotsu kiri no yasashii inochi mitsumeteru caption-324637-20070810214930.jpg imagesfdx.jpg images risky 5t65565.jpg imagesRisky Safetyhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyjkbhyiyu.jpg imagesSafety66666666666666666666.jpg eDQ3NGNuMTI=_l.jpg imagesRiskySAFETY BBBBBgtdhetted.jpg Risky Safety - Creditless Ending (V-A & O-A).mkv123.jpg